myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Welcome to Danny's Real.... Relationship! For Carson!
Narrator: One day, everyone now only even Steve is out for a beautiful walk! Jessefan1: Hi Steve! Steve: Hi Carson! Jessefan1: How are you? Steve: Good, you? Jessefan1:.... Good, gosh yes wanna follow me now and play with Jesse and Petra? Steve: Eh, right so YES! Pls? :) Jessefan1: Ok! ;) *Later they find the girls* Jesse: Hi guys! :( Petra is not coming! ;( Steve: WHAT!??? Why? ;( Jesse: She.... Is sick! :( Steve: OH NO! Jessefan1: Oh No! ;( Steve: Anything we can do? Jesse: Sure, we can go to "Danny's World!" :D Heh? Steve: Well, oh is right? You mean my really nice friend Daniel? Jesse: Yes! (Anybody guess who "Daniel" Really is hm?) Jessefan1: Well, now i remember him! I like Daniel because he is nice to me! :) Yes, let's go meet him! Steve and Jesse: YAY! :D *They suddenly meet him.... IN REAL LIFE!* Steve: Now, right! LOL, where the heck is he now huh? :Y Jesse: Idk, maybe he is.... Daniel: Why, hello there guys! Steve, Jessefan1 and Jesse: HI DANIEL! :D :) Steve: We wanna come play! Daniel: Cool, but where eh is Petra? Hey well but where? Steve: She is sick! ;( Daniel: Oh i am sorry! ;( Jesse: It is ok! Daniel: Thx! Jesse: Np! Jessefan1: Let's Play! Daniel: Ok! *They play you-hide-dem-dup-i-in-your* *Fanmade play* Steve: Ok guys, geez here: Rules: "You hide your friends in cops i will be in your back whoever is closer wins!" Jesse: Well, sounds simple! Daniel: How do you come up with these ideas? Steve: I am silly simple! :D :P Rlly! Jessefan1: Who starts? Steve: You! Carson: (Yes, i say "Carson" From now on when he speaks here!....) Well, why because i talked first now? Steve: Yes! Carson: Ok! *Later....* Carson: So:.... *Hides his friends in the cups and Daniel gets out of the cup he sneaks behind Carson and is closest* Carson: YOU WON, DANIEL! :D Daniel: Thx! Carson: No Problemo! Daniel: What happens next huh? Hey, well wut? Steve: Well, you just gets a cookie! :) *Steve gives Daniel a cookie* Daniel: OH MAN! Thank You! :D *Eats it* Jesse: What now? :/ Daniel: Wanna use YouTube? Steve, Jesse and Carson: Yes, sure! Daniel: Good! *They use YouTube on Daniel's Computer and watch "Funny SpongeBob Videos" They laughed many times* Jesse: Now my favorite oh part is: "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Carson: I liked "OH BOY! 3AM!" Steve: My part tho really is "May i take your hat sir?" Daniel: And mine: "I love you!" Steve: Dude, Patrick said all these silly things tho! Daniel: Ikr? XD *All four laughs* Steve: Now? Wanna sneak in neighbour's house? >:) Jesse: WHY? You sounds like a thief :( Steve: No, not stealing! He sleeps, so eh we just sneak for fun ok? Jesse: Ok! *Later....* *All four gets in the neighbour's house now hour pasted Daniel finded a secret due now it says:* Daniel: LOL! Look guys, a secret! Carson: Diary? Idk if we should read his diary? Daniel: Oh, Omg! You right dude! *Tries to put it back* *Steve takes it* Steve: *Reads now it* He is afraid of Horses! Daniel: How? Carson: That didn't seem good.... Steve: Eh, and... Very really eh very ey yes he is in love with a young yappy girl! XD Jesse: Not good idea Steve! Steve: AH! Eh, and he hates his neighbors oh is?.... O_O Wut? Daniel: ME? He hates me? We should leave!.... Steve: Last secret: He is super mad! Jesse: The book said that, how are you sure? *Neighbor groaning behind them* Steve: He is behind us! Jesse: Oh!.... All Four: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Runs away from the neighbours* Neighbour and his family: COME BACK BUTTS! Carson: Man, now me is scared! Steve: *Uses ender pearls all four teleports away from neighbors* Neighbour: Where did they do now? Steve: *Hides in tree dude in friends* Sh, he can not hear us! Neighbour: Nah, they are gone! *Neighbours leaves there* Steve: Phew! Close one! Jesse: One last thing pls? Steve: What? Jesse: Play ah lol Minecraft with him? Daniel: Eh? Is? Oh sure! :D *They play Minecraft man cool right eh now they done* Steve: Sigh, eh sorry Daniel we gtg! Daniel: Eh is lol how is okay we meet again ok? Steve: Yes! Bye! Jesse: Goodbye! You are everytime nice! Carson: Everybody loves you dude! Daniel: Thx, bye! Carson: YW! *They all leaved* Petra: Hey! Hey! I am okay again! :D Steve: Nice to hear! *It ended happy* Jesse: Glad you ok! Petra: Thx! Carson: It is done now? THE END! Category:Blog posts